TMNT: Dawn of a New Age
by VenesasThoughts
Summary: Don't pay too much attention to this story because I am going to rewrite it completely!
1. PROLOGUE

**TMNT: Dawn of a New Age**

PROLOGUE:

"Get her!" I could the footsteps and sharp yelling of the purple dragons behind me. All I could see was dark walls with a few lights all in a blur. I was running so fast not even the bullets could get close to me. Yet all that didn't matter to me anymore. I was only 12 years old but I have already suffered so much pain in my body and heart. I looked down at my friend's lifeless body. Her name was Lilly .She was the only human in America who accepted me for who I was. And now I wasn't going to let that dragon scum have her. They already took her life from me. Who knows what they were going to do to her body. Probably something to do with machetes and starved coyotes.

I hate coyotes. Anyway I was running through the halls for what seemed like forever. I was finally going to escape. Something I have been planning for two years now. I knew I had nowhere to go. No home to feel safe in, no family to welcome me, nothing. But having nowhere to go was better than being trapped in this hell on earth. Living on the streets was better than constant tests, being whipped for not doing the sick things you were told to do. You don't want to know what else. But no more.

_Come on Venus, just a little further. _I could see the door just up ahead. I almost touch the handle. But before I could grab it, a big, muscular, blonde man appeared in front of me._** Oh come on, not him! Not now!**_ "Going somewhere girly?" he said with an evil smile. "Go to hell Hun!" I snapped. Before I knew it I was knocked to the ground by his oversized hand. Then I felt something, something deep like blue fire burning in my veins. From there it's a blank.

I woke up in an alleyway beside Lilly's body. We were both covered in blood. I had no idea what happened but I didn't care. I took Lilly and buried her in central park. It wasn't the safest place but it was where she wanted to buried because it's where we played together before we were captured. I knew I was in danger of being robbed, after all it was central park in the middle of the night and I was all alone but that didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that Lilly's body was safe. I took my special kuni (small throwing knifes that ninjas use)out of my pocket. It was a gift from Lilly when we were ten. Its handle was wrapped in a orphan-blue ribbon because we were both orphans. Even though for me that was a good. Anyway I used it to slit the palm of my hand. "Lilly, I vow by the pain in my hand and on my own blood that you shall be avenged!" I said as I smeared my blood on the wooden cross that marked her grave.

I didn't really know that the promise would change my life forever.

Authors Notes:sorry the prologue didn't explain much about Venus. I wanted to keep this a little mysterious. By the way, my spelling is really bad and this is my first story so no flames please.(whatever those are) Reviews are nice though. I named my oc Venus in memory of the tmnt girl from one of the old shows.(ninja turtles next mutation) For some reason they decided to wipe her out of existence after season 1.(There was only one season) Anyway there will be more oc's, action, drama and romance (possibly a love triangle) later in the story. Oh... i should tell you that Venus in this story is not a tmnt, but shes not very human ether.


	2. Chapter 1:a new begining

Chapter 1:

I was alone in an alleyway resting behind a dumpster. It's not the most comfortable place but it was shady. I was (still am) 15 years old (A/N: not a vampire!) but people always thought I was older for some reason. Then again it was rare for anyone to notice me, only the occasional child, but their parents would always pull them away saying "don't go near that strange girl" or something like that. I couldn't blame them. I do look different than most , I was running low on food, so I put on my hat and set off for the dumpster behind _Benny's Meat's_. There is always something in there.

As I was walking I came across a bunch of men loading a bunch of metal boxes in a white van. They all looked like they belonged to some street gang and carried pipes and chains as weapons. 'Good , I've been needing some more exercise and these dimwitted purple dragons are just the thing to help with that.' I took out my kunai out of my pocket. "Hello boys, what you loading in there? Weapons or drugs?" I cooed. "Hey, it's that annoying vigilante girl. Stay on your toes, she's just as annoying as those green freaks!" 'Green freaks? Am I not the only one out of the ordinary?' I thought to myself. One of the gang members came at me with a pipe but before he swung, I kicked him in the chest and sent him flying into another guy. Then I grabbed my special weapon out of my pocket. That's when the battle really begun.

LEONARDO'S POV: Me and my brothers were doing our rooftop run. We were playing ninja tag and me and my youngest brother were it. I stopped to rest and looked at the night sky. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining and the moon was glowing as beautiful as ever. "Hey Leo, What you looking at?" I turned to see Michelangelo. He is annoying and a major comic geek but he always knew how to lighten a mood as the youngest brother. Before I could reply I heard something from the alleyway. "Hey guys, you hear that?" "Yeah, sounds like a street fight" replied my brother with the purple headband. (Donatello) He is the second youngest and the most computer intelligent of us all. "Maybe we should check it out" replied Raphael. Raphael is... well...let's just say that "hothead" pretty much explains his personality. I agreed and we all looked down the side of the building. I was surprised to see a teenage girl fighting off a bunch of purple dragons...and wining! It was hard to see her really in the dark, but I could make out that she had silver hair and was wearing a bunch of torn up clothes and a large hat. She was fighting with a sword and a boomerang? The weird thing was every time she threw it; it would grow to 30x its size in midair and return to her hand in normal size. Odd. (A/N: it's hard to come up weapons o.k. give me a break!)

VENUS'ES POV: "man have you guys gotten wimpier or what?" I snapped. And I was right. I mean, all it took was a kick in the stomach and they were out like a light. They were just about to call for backup when four odd figures came jumping down the walls. When they were down they assisted me in the fight. They acted like ninjas but looked un-human. They looked like a cross between humans and turtles wearing bananas that have holes for eyes. There ninja skills were amazing. After about 2 minutes the purple dragons finally had enough and ran off. I turned to look at the ninjas. "Thank you. Those punks are really annoying." They gave me a weird look. "Aren't you scared of us?" asked the one with the red bandana. "Well Raphael, let's just say that you four are not the only ones who aren't "normal" shall we say. Besides, why should I be afraid of ones who came to my aid." They all looked at me weirdly. "H...How do you know my name?" I was just about to responded when out of nowhere a shuraken (ninja throwing stars) came flying at me and hit me in the back. Blank from there.

Author's notes: sorry for the cliff hanger. Don't worry, she isn't going to die. Thanks' for the review. More would be appreciated. See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Enjoy!**

**Michelangelo pov: **Why does this always happen? For some reason, this strange girl knew my brother's name. And just when she was just about to tell us how, a throwing star came out of nowhere and struck her in the back. I'm no doctor but I knew the wound wasn't fatal. She fell to the ground unconscious with a little blood dripping on her tattered shirt.

Poor girl.

Donatello ran to her immediately to take care of the gash. I looked around to see where it came from and saw figure's on the roof. Foot ninja. "Wow. After the truce and your promise that your ways of crime were done, you come and attack an innocent teenage girl in front of us. Just wow." I quoted.

The foot ninjas all jumped down and gave me a weird look. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something different about them. "What is the meaning of this" Leo asked. "Give us the girl."Replied one of them. "Why should we? What did she do and whatever happened to the truce?" Raphael snapped back. (No surprise there)

Then Donatello looked at us and replied: "uh...guys, I think I know why there after her." We turned at Don who held the girl up with hat off.

The first thing I noticed was her ears. They weren't like normal human ears, instead she had a pair of wolf-like ears on top on her head which was full with long, sleek silver hair. And a bit above the seat of her pants a long tail with silver fur came out of a small slit cut just the right size.

This wasn't the only thing that surprised me. It was also her intense beauty that struck me. I could imagine sparkles around her. It wasn't a "love at first sight" thing but still.

We turned back to the foot. I swore I saw Leo and **RAPH** both blush. (A/N *chuckle*) "Well...?" they asked.

In a split second Raph grabbed the girl bridle style and said "shell no" and jumped into a manhole. (A/N *sweet drop*) We looked at each other weirdly before following.

Random bird pov: I was watching the whole scene. When the green guys went down, the black dressed men were about to follow them when they were stopped by a man who wore spiky, red armour and a helmet.

(A/N giant cheese grater LoL) "Let them run" he said evilly. "It will be much more fun to get them when were more prepared." Then as they left I heard an evil laugh that sent chills done my spine. I flew away.

Authors notes: sorry, for the late chapter. (sweet drop) I would like to see some more reviews please. Thanks to those who reviewed. See you soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Authors notes: alright. Time for an update. First I am also going to do a YU-Gi-OH series as well. It will be based on the Japanese version just so you know. And second this TMNT series of mine will be done a little more anime style. Ex: sweet drops, anime falls and chibi eyes. Also I was not happy with the boomerang so I changed Venuses weapon to a blade on a thick chain. By the way, _personal thoughts, "telepathic thoughts" _(sharing thoughts with others). Anyway now that I've bored you to much, time for the chapter. Raphael: "finally I can kick some shell." Me: "Errr, not in this chapter. Now you get to learn more about Venus other than her friend died." Raph: "fine but I get flirting time. Leo: "in your dreams Raph!" (Football tackles Raph. Fist fight breaks.) Me: (sweet drop) O_O. Mikey: "Why did you have to make a love triangle between them again?" Me: "Because it attracts readers." Don: "Ninja Girl does not own TMNT." Me: thanks Don. OK, NOW on with the chapter.

Chapter 3:

Donatello pov: we were running through the sewers with Raph still holding the girl bridal style. I looked at Leo behind me. He looked kind of frustrated. I don't know why he should be though. We did get away or was it something ells. (A/N: "something ells") We all stopped to take a breather. We couldn't hear anything so we knew they weren't coming after us.

Raph turned to us and said "hey guys, this babe is pretty light for a teenage girl." I put my hand to her chest and felt a bone without putting on any presser on her skin. "wow" I said "guys I don't think this girl has eaten in a while. I can feel her ribcage." We all looked at each other in surprise.

"That explains a bit" Michelangelo replied. "What now?" he asked. "First things first: we need to get her back to the lair and take care of that wound." Leo replied "what will master splinter say?" I said. "I think he'll be ok with it. We can't bring her to a human hospital anyway." Leo replied.

"Yah, she would be getting cut up instead of sewn up." Mikey (A/N: I don't think I spelled that right T_T) replied jokingly. (A/N: or that) After Raph smacked him up the head we all ran to the lair.

At the lair: As soon as walked in I heard Master Splinter asking where we were. Then he saw Raph and said "Who is this young girl?" "Well sensei, she was fighting some purple dragons and we helped." Leo replied "To our surprise she wasn't afraid of us because as you can see, she isn't really normal either. Somehow she knew Raphael's name swell." "After the fight a foot ninja threw a star in her back and she fell unconscious. We felt guilty so brought her back here." Mikey continued.

"Then again, Raph did all the carrying so Raph brought her back here." He got a slap after that. Master Splinter looked at the girl and at Leo. "She may stay. I feel a strong, magic aura around her." I looked at Raph and saw the excitement in his eyes. "You can put her down on the table now." I said to Raph who was still holding her. He snapped out of a daze and placed her on the table face down. She started to wake up after I finished bandaging up her wound. "Hey guys she's up!" She slowly got up and looked around.

Venus pov: "Where am I?" I looked to see a humanoid turtle wearing a purple bandana beside me. Then came in three more with blue, orange and red bandanas followed by a humanoid rat wearing a red kimono. "Hello sleeping beauty!" The one orange bandana said. "You sleep well?" I looked at him with a smile. "Very well thank you." I replied. "Despite the pain in my back." They all looked at each other weirdly. "You were right when she said that she doesn't fear us Leonardo." Said the rat.

He looked at me with a curious face. "Mind if I ask how you know Raphael's name?" I chuckled. "Not at all." I replied. "I have the power to enter people's minds when I touch them. When we were fighting the purple dragons I got knocked into Raphael's shell and I got his name." The turtle looked at me with interest. "Interesting. Were you come from and how did you get those ears and tail? Mutation? " He asked. (The following story will be done in a flashback.)

Flashback: I am hiding in a street corner. I can't let HER find me. That witch who I wouldn't dare call mother. It was my birthday today and I was not going to allow myself to be locked up in a cold, dark, basement and be forgotten. I would rather be digging through garbage cans through Tokyo (which is where I am) than be in the same room with her. I spot HER around the corner. She was too close for comfort so I ran to find a new hiding spot. As I ran, I bumped into a small man with a wide, brown hat and a white moustache. (It's ancient one) "Sorry sir." I apologized to him and helped him up. Then I saw HER coming in our direction. I hid behind the man.

"Please don't tell her I'm here." I asked not believing he would. FF: it turns out that he didn't turn me in. He said that he felt sorry for me and he wasn't scared of my ears and tail. He took me in and raised me as his own. He trained me in the ninja arts.

1 year later I was taking a trip into town to grab groceries. While I was walking back, someone snuck p behind me and knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I was in a room with some other girls who looked scarred more than me with HER. I asked what was going on. "We have been sold in America." A white haired girl replied. "Sold as what?" I asked. But when I looked at her expression I knew I did not want to know.

The door to the room opened and a guy with a chain came in. "Welcome to America ladies. Step outside and get into the truck." He ordered us. We were led outside and into an alleyway and into a truck. It bothered me so much that I could fight back and get us out of there if I wasn't in chains.

We became slaves to a group called "the purple dragons". During this time I became friends with a white haired girl and a blue haired boy that were also sold. They accepted me even though I was different. We worked hard to keep our virginity and so far it worked.

After time we became like siblings so we came up with names for each other. I was called Venus de milo after Michelangelo's famous statue. The white haired girl was named Liberty (Lilly for short.) after the huge statue that seems to represent New York. The blue haired boy was named Kato after a VOCALOID character. (A/N: I LOVE KATO.)

After a while Lilly and Kato fell in love and were very close. 2 years later the head of the purple dragons separated us from Kato and wanted me shot. I remember Lilly's last words. "Venus, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. You are like the sister I never had. You are too important to me. I refuse to lose you." At last minute she jumped in front of the bullet. (The rest is covered in the prologue.)

End of flash back.

Splinter pov: I could see tears form in her eyes. It must have been so painful for her to see a friend die in front of her. I should know, Master Yoshi was like a father to me. I told her about how we were created and introduced us properly. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry child." I told her. "You can stay with us. We have plenty of room." She looked at me with a smile. _"Thank you."_ She told me telepathically. _"You're very welcome."_

Thanks for reading my incredibly long chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Raph: "I got no flirting time." T_T Me: "Don't blame me, blame Le...4KIDS, blame f****** 4KIDS!" Mikey: "Please review or you will make Ninja Girl mad and trust me it's horrifying."


	5. Chapter 4

_Opps. i accidentally posted the whole story in this chapter. Opps. i got that fixed now._

___Hello, sorry for the wait but before I go on with the chapter; there is something that I feel I should share. I was reading a YU-GI-OH vampire fic called "Middle of Nowhere" by Charmelion (bad spelling.) It is a wonderful story but when I looked at the reviews I saw one of the most horrible flames I could see. _

It said: "For the love of _GOD_ learn how to actually characterize people properly and don't just throw in a few half-assed paragraphs so you don't have to actually make them *themselves*. Do you realize just the spirits getting their own bodies would be enough idea-fodder for something seven or eight chapters long if you actually wanted to put some *effort* into it instead of dashing off something this badly written and rushed? "

"From everything I see about your writing, you don't give shit one about anything but filling your review box as fast as possible. Plot, development, common sense, characterization, all those can go piss up a rope with you. No wonder I chose not to write. I wouldn't want to share archive-space with someone so conceited."

___And the REAL frustrating thing is that the flame was anonymous so it can't be reported. And now I don't think she is going to continue with the story. Thanks a lot you jerk! If anyone knows who that person was PLEASE give whatever the person was a lot of *censored* for me. _

___Raph: Wow... that's just cold. I don't think even 4KIDS version of Seto is that cold. _

___Me: I know. Now... on with the chapter! _

_"__Normal speech", '__Thoughts', ____and __"Telepathic thoughts"_

___Chapter 4:_

**Leo's pov: **

**It had been a long night. First the purple dragon attack, the break of the truce between us and the foot, and now we have a girl living with us. She's a hot girl to. Anyway it was morning and Mikey was making breakfast as usual and we were all doing our own thing (I was reading a book) besides Venus who was still sleeping. After she was bandaged we needed a place for her to sleep so Raph offered to "share" his room with her. We all said no of course and I offered to give her my room and I would take the couch. Anyway, April and Casey came over o visit and help out since they heard that we had a hard night. We told them about Venus and they were shocked.**

"**I believe last time I spied on some purple dragons they were talking about a silver haired wolf-girl stirring up trouble for them. They also said that there is a silver wolf taking them out." Casey told us. "But the real troubling thing here is the foot. I can't believe they Kari would break a sworn truce." I replied. "Don, why do you think they were after Venus? I know she is different from most humans but there must be a better reason." **

**Don gave me a puzzling look. It was obvious that for once in his life he had no idea. "Maybe we should just ask her when she's up."**

**He responded. Master Splinter got up and asked me to go check on her. I grabbed my book and started up the stairs. As I walked up the stairs I was hoping that she was able to walk after that injury. When I was at my door I opened it a crack to look in. She looked so beautiful there lying in my bed all snuggled in the covers and hugging the pillow (*sparkles everywhere*). It toke me a minutes to realize that she was naked. I immediately shut the door and turned around. I could hear everyone downstairs laughing at this. I looked down to see Raphie's jealous face. (A/N: Now why is that? *chuckle*) I turned around and knocked on the door. **

"**Yes?" She said. "It morning, are you alright?" "Yeah, I feel fine. But the problem is my clothes are all torn and bloody. I'm not sure if I can wear them." She replied. "Then don't wear them!" Raph yelled. (A/N: o_o!)**

**I turned and threw my book at him as hard as possible and it hit him dead on the head as he fell to the ground. (A/N: YAY! That's my boy!) "IGNORE HIM!" We all said at the same time. **

**April got up and said that she brought an extra set of clothes for her to wear. She threw them up to me and I tossed them in my room to Venus. "Thanks." She said. After a few minutes she came out wearing a white shirt with blue stripes and a pair of jeans. (*more sparkles*) I snapped out of a quick daze and led her downstairs. **

**Don's pov: **

**I was quite surprised by her politeness in eating. I mean, no offence, but I thought since she used to be homeless she would be so hungry that she would shovel those waffles down as fast as possible. Yet instead she was eating neatly, calmly, AND with her elbows off the table. (A/N: manners never hurt now do they?) But I knew she was starving just by looking at her eyes. I'm sure everyone ells could see that too. After some quiet eating, I decided to ask Venus something. **

"**I was wondering if it's not too personal, did your mother look like you by any chance?" She turned to me and replied: "Actually, no. She does not look like me in the slightest. That is what really confuses me. I am guessing I was adopted young or something. I really don't know." We all looked at each other with more confused faces. "Oh," she continued. "if it is not too much trouble, I was wondering if you could help me grab my thing from the rubble filled place I settled in not too long ago. It is not that safe and I..." **

**Before she could continue, Mikey got up and said yes. **

**Athours notes: Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to post this as soon as possible because it has been too long and because I have had a REALY bad case of writers block and I think I need to work on another project. Much like Leonardo da Vinci and his paintings. Also I am going to write a book soon about wolves. I will write about that next chapter. See ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: *Groan* I can't get over that mistake I made in last chapter. Oh well, I got it fixed and that is all that matters. Anyway, thanks for the wait and your patience.

Chapter 5:

Venus pov: After breakfast I helped clean up, even after they denied my offer to help, grabbed my weapon and set off with Leo and Raph in tow. Thankfully my old "settlement" was in the sewer as well, so the walk would not be that far from the "lair" as they call it. It was quite most of the walk so Mikey decided to break the silence by asking me a question.

"So, what is at the place which is so important anyway?" "Well, through the ruins I have found some things that I have been trying to piece back together. Also, when I was kept captive by the P/D (A/N: purple dragons for short.), I managed to smuggle a couple things from them that I can't go without. They are very close to me." I touched Mikeys arm. "And also," I continued. "I made my weapon from melting down some scrap metal and good rocks. That should answer your next question."

He looked at me with amazement. I guessed that it would take time for him to get used to my "touch and read mind power". I looked at Don he looked a bit suspicious for some reason. I just hoped that he didn't think I was leading them into a trap. I looked behind me to see Leo keeping a close eye on Raph. (A/N: now I wonder why? * giggle *) I let out a small chuckle and looked ahead. I ran to a big hole in the wall that led to a big room that looked like a tornado ran through it. I looked at the others who had had the most surprised looks on their faces. I was confused so I went up to Leo and placed my hand on his head to see why.

Leo's thoughts:'T...this is our old home! The home that the foot discovered and destroyed while I was off training with Ancient One in Japan. The one that we thought we would never leave. So many memories from this place.'

On minute later:

Don pov:

After some explaining to Venus about this being our old home, we got up and Venus started showing her things to us. First was a sweet potato shaped instrument with six holes in it. (A/N: 4 in front and 2 behind.) She told me that was a type of flute called an _ocarina_. When played right, it sounds like a singer's voice. (A/N: True, I own one myself but I need practice. Hehe.) Next was a bag of light blue, glass-like, shards and a gold thing. She said that she is trying to rebuild it. They looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. And finally was the book. It was a VERY thick book written in another language with illustrations of strange creatures, human like people in different positions, and different types of plants.

"It is a spell book." She explained. "I don't know why I understand the language but the spells in here are useful. I used one of them to allow me to speak in all languages. This is how I can speak in English so fluently."

I was not convinced so she started speaking in many different languages. I still wasn't convinced, as she could have already known them, so she proved it by LEVITATEING a bunch of rocks using a spell from the book. All of our jaws dropped at this. Now we have seen many things in our 15 years of life but usually something like this would be thanks to an invention or something. But this was MAGIC!

"I believe you." That's all I could say.

She put the rocks down as we heard a rumbling sound coming from the ground. The ground began to crack and a giant metal claw came out! We all looked scared as a giant robot came out of the ground. I had the foot symbol on it. (A/N: I don't know what ells to call it.) Inside was a foot ninja controlling it. I looked at Venus angrily. _'I knew it! It was a trap.' _She took out her weapon and started swinging it in a circle. My eyes widened but before I could do anything she ran toward the robot and swung at its legs. _'Wait, if this is a trap than why is she attacking the foot robot?' _ Yet I didn't hesitate to attack as well. She jumped at the head and tried to pry open the lid with the blade.

(A/N: I am not good at fight scenes so...)

One fight scene later:

Leo pov:

Well we won. (A/N: no duh! There the TMNT!) Venus managed to get the guy out of the robot so it could not attack us on its own. "Now what was that for!" She yelled in his face. "And why are you after me?" *anime style fire in eyes* "Don't think you can scare me that easily." He replied emotionless. So Venus placed her hand on his head to read his mind. (A/N: Why ells? What did you think she was going to do?) After 5 seconds she got a weird look and threw him into a wall. She must havethrown him, or rather IT, very hardbecause it hit the wall it shattered into many ROBOTIC pieces. We all look at her in surprise.

"I couldn't read a thing," She explained. "He had no emotions at all. Also, his arms where made out of metal. A huge giveaway." Well... after some awkward silence we just grabbed Venuses stuff and went back home.

Authors Notes: I am SO SORRY about the lateness of this chapter! School is back thus I have less time on my hands here. Anyway, I just got MMD (MikuMikuDance) on my NEW GAMING COMPUTER! It's an animation program using 3-D models. But I need to find out how to create my own models so if anyone knows how please tell me! Also I am tired of calling Venues weapon "her weapon" so if you know what it's called please tell me in reviews. You don't have to be a member. Her weapon is a blade on a chain. I am thinking of doing an interview later on when a few things get established. So see you soon.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: So sorry i haven't been updating in a while. We have been moving and i haven't gotten much computer time. I also have some writer block so the following chapters will just be hanging with the turtles. This is a good thing so i can confirm a few things so i can do the interviews soon. So Venus is going to try to earn more trust from the turtles on at a time. So here we go!

Hanging with Mikey.

Mikey pov:

Well the next day we decided to have a relax day since we have had enough action for now. so this was a good time to educate Venus on the joys of gaming, comics, the internet (of coarse) and horror movies. i found Venus in Leo's room playing on her Ocarina. she was right it did sound beautiful. (A/N: it really dose.) Anyway, i invited her to play The legend of Zelda, since its one of the best action games in the world, (A/N: review if you agree.) with me. she asked what it was with a confused look. normally i would be shocked but seeing her life's story explains. so i brought her down to the couch and showed her the Wii. "This is a Wii. its a the this white thing to control it righting you play games on." i explained. "Oh yeah," she replied. "I've herd of these before. *picks up controller* You use this white thing to control it right." I nodded and we started to take turns being Link. She struggled with the controls at first but she got a hang of it. In no time at all we worked together to beat the water temple and its boss. We jumped up and hi-fived each other in victory. Don, who was on his computer the whole time looked at us weirdly. "What." I asked him. "Nothing. I just thought of something weird." he replied. so after some unnecessary dialogue i brought Venus to the computer to show her the wonders of youtube. After 5 minutes of youtube poop she asked me if she could show me something. I said yes and she showed me "Triple Baka" made by someone on Nico Nico Douga (japenese youtube) with VOCALOID (singing voice synthesizer). it was hilarious and really impresive so we kept looking up more vocaloid vids like "leven polka, adolesence, Teto terotory" and so on. i think my favorite song series was the "Evil series" since... well... you have to see for yourself. It was so dramatic. after 2 HOURS of Vocaloid, we decided to take a break and ask talk about vocaloid. i asked what her character item would be. "Lavender. Anything with lavender in it." She answered. And we all know that mine would be pizza. so after some more talking it was dinner time. After dinner Leo and Venus wnet to the do-jo to do some extra training and for some reason i joined them.

To be continued...


End file.
